bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Том 57
| Обложка = MangaVolume57Cover.png | Эпиграф = "Снова опадаю, Не успев и расцвести. Но опадаю как огонь, красиво." | Япония = 4 декабря 2012 | ISBN-яп = 978-4-08-870516-3Том 57 на сайте Shueisha BOOKS | США = | ISBN-сша = | Главы = 500. Спаситель в глубокой тьме 501. Почувствуй.Страх.Сейчас 502. Опавшая сакура 503. Ударяющий молнией гнев 504. Над молниями 505. Огонь 506. Огонь 2 507. Огонь 3 508. Как в пылающем аду 509. Земля и небеса, обратитесь в пепел | Персонаж = Бьякуя Кучики }} Опавшая сакура — пятьдесят седьмой том манги Блич. Bleach All Stars Главы 500. Спаситель в глубокой тьме 501. Почувствуй.Страх.Сейчас 502. Опавшая сакура 503. Ударяющий молнией гнев 504. Над молниями 505. Огонь 506. Огонь2 Кьёраку со штернриттером разговаривают. На Ямамото нападают НаНаНа Наджакуп, Эс Нот и Базз-Би. Он испепеляет их и начинает сражение с Яхве. Последний достаёт меч. Ямамото высвобождает банкай. | plot = [[Файл:506Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 506. The Fire2.]] As Shunsui and his opponent discuss the confrontation between their respective leaders, Yamamoto is ambushed by three members of the Stern Ritter, who he promptly cremates. Juhabach comments that they were foolish to interfere in his battle, prompting Yamamoto to attack him and say that the poor esteem he holds his subordinates in will end here. The leader of the Vandenreich retorts that Yamamoto has become old, but the manner in which he allows anger to get the better of him reminds him of when the captain-commander was younger. Juhabach draws his sword and Yamamoto activates his Bankai. | characters = #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #Роберт Аккутрон #Ройд Ллойд (в виде Яхве) #Кенпачи Зараки #Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото #НаНаНа Наджакуп #Базз-Би #Эс Нот #Хашвальт | episodes = }} 507. Огонь3 Все в Сейрейтее чувствуют, что Ямамото высовободил банкай — вода по всему Обществу душ начинает потихоньку испаряться. Главнокомандующий использует техники, о которых Яхве не знал. Ямамото разрубает его меч и использует Восток Занка но Тачи. | plot = [[Файл:Cover507.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 507. The Fire3.]] Upon seeing the release of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, the Haschwald looks on to the Bankai, wondering if the small scorched blade that Yamamoto now carries is truly a Bankai. Juhabach however, tells him not to underestimate it, as Zanka no Tachi incorporates all of the flames into that little blade. He goes on to say that one swing and it is the end, as it burns anything it cuts to ashes. Yamamoto recounts that Juhabach already saw his Bankai 1000 years ago. When Juhabach wonders if it is the same, Yamamoto says Juhabach can try it on his own body to see if it is the same as it was 1000 years ago. Elsewhere in Soul Society, Jūshirō Ukitake notices his throat going dry as Shunsui Kyōraku notes that his lips are chapped. In their barracks, Isane Kotetsu tells Retsu Unohana that her skin feels dry. Unohana smiles and tells Isane that she has said something girly for once, causing Isane to say that that is not what she meant. Unohana looks out to the sky as she says to the distant Yamamoto that he better hurry and end his fight soon before he destroys Soul Society with his own power. Back out on the battlefield, the ice of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru begins to melt and Hitsugaya tells his opponent he can no longer use Hyōrinmaru. The captains then begin noticing that the water around Soul Society is evaporating, noting that it can only be the power of Zanka no Tachi. Continuing their fight, Yamamoto swipes at Juhabach, who dodges the attack. Juhabach notices Yamamoto cut his cape but it did not burst into flame. He questions if the Bankai has really changed in the past 1000 years. He goes on to say that no Zanpakutō has different abilities in Shikai and Bankai so the power of Zanka no Tachi must be fire. As he questions where the flames went, Yamamoto attacks again as Juhabach dodges and the blade hits a rock, causing a large explosion and for Juhabach to realize the power is in the point of the sword, which Yamamoto confirms. Yamamoto explains that Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujutsujin focuses the destructive power of his flames into the point of his sword. He says that it does not burn or fire up, it simply blows away anything that it touches, leaving no trace. Yamamoto attacks, saying not even Blut Vene can help Juhabach, but the Vandenreich leader simply states how boring this is. He says that he will simply have to cut Yamamoto without touching his blade. He draws his blade and attacks, but pulls the sword away to see that half of it is missing. Yamamoto tells his opponent that he is too confident, saying that if there is an east, there must be a west and decides to show Juhabach his ability. Suddenly visible to all eyes, Yamamoto is engulfed in a mass of flames. He calls the ability Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjutsu Gokui, saying that its heat reaches 1,500,000 degrees and that while in Bankai, he cannot be touched, stating that it as if his body and sword are clad in the sun's flames. | characters = #Хашвальт #Ройд Ллойд (в виде Яхве) #Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото #Джуширо Укитаке #Сюнсуй Кьёраку #Рецу Унохана #Исане Котетсу #Неназванный штернриттер #Тоширо Хицугая | episodes = }} 508. Как в пылающем аду Штернриттер рассуждает про себя о природе банкая Ямамото. Яхве, лишившись меча, выпускает стрелу в главнокомандующего. Они начинают сражаться. Яхве использует заклинание Кирхенлид: Занкт Цвирген, на что Ямамото отвечает техникой Юг Занка но Тачи: Несметная армия павших от великого огня. | plot = [[Файл:508Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 508. 烈火の如.]] Haschwald begins to feel the scorching heat from Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui technique. He wonders whether the flames he's seeing are actually just illusions. However, he then concludes that they are actually the Shinigami's reiatsu taking on a fiery form. Yamamoto says to Juhabach that they shall end the battle, for if they prolong it, Yamamoto will end up burning the entire Soul Society to nothing more than ashes. Juhabach remains silent and instead focuses on the effects he's experiencing from Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. In addition, he realizes that he would be dead by now hadn't been the use of Blut Vene. Yamamoto speaks up and taunts him about his silence, adding that it's not surprising he cannot move, and that even if Juhabach were to run, he'd just kill him immediately. Hearing this, Juhabach fires a Heilig Pfeil only for it to be deflected. Yamamoto notes how, with his sword broken, he only has arrows left to fight with. With this in mind, he charges at his opponent. Yamamoto proclaims that nothing will work against him. In response, Juhabach says that a Quincy can fight with more than just a Cross and Heilig Pfeil. He then uses the technique Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, causing several Quincy Cross-like reishi columns to emerge from the ground, surrounding the Vandenreich leader in a circular formation. He proudly states that it grants him the greatest form of protection, and that should Yamamoto step inside, he'd be killed. Yamamoto shouts again that it will not work against him and pierces his sword in the ground outside the formation. He chants, asking the fallen warriors who died by his blade to help him engage in combat. With this said, he activates Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin, causing an army of skeletons to emerge from the ground. | characters = #Хашвальт #Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото #Ройд Ллойд (в виде Яхве) | episodes = }} 509. Земля и небеса, обратитесь в пепел Ямамото объясняет Яхве свою технику и обращает его внимание на то, что на него напали скелеты его же подчинённых. Он использует Север Занка но Тачи и разрубает протиника напополам. Умирающий Яхве извиняется перед «господином Яхве». | plot = [[Файл:509Cover.png|thumb|190px|left|Cover of 509. 天地灰尽.]] Juhabach looks on in shock as an army of charred skeletons bursts out of the ground, summoned forth by Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin technique. Yamamoto explains that by using the heat of his sword on the ashes of the people he has killed, he is able to raise them and bring them under his command. He then sends them charging towards Juhabach, telling him that they won't stop attacking until they grind him into dust. Juhabach expresses his amusement over the leader of the Shinigami rousing the dead, calling Yamamoto a disgrace. Declaring that the attack will not work against him, he leaps towards Yamamoto, only to be blocked by a wall of skeletons. Yamamoto chastises him for talking too much, and tells him to take a closer look at the skeletons he just damaged. As the skeletons start to surround and grab onto him, Juhabach recognizes some of them as his deceased subordinates - Zeidritz, Algora, and Hubert. Yamamoto asks him how it feels to be held down by his own subordinates, and proceeds to walk away from him. Distraught, Juhabach shouts after him, asking where he is going. Yamamoto tells him that he is simply leaving some distance, and that Juhabach can come after him after he has destroyed his subordinates. He then asks Juhabach if he regrets having not stolen his Bankai immediately, before postulating that he was actually incapable of doing so. He states that Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai cannot be stolen because it still has room for growth, and that his own cannot be taken because even a thousand years before, he had not shown its full power. He concludes that logically, Juhabach cannot steal something with an unknown limit. Still trapped by the skeletons, Juhabach screams out, prompting Yamamoto to mockingly note that the Quincy still has a heart. Finally breaking away from the skeletons, Juhabach again declares that he will not be stopped by such a technique. Yamamoto states that Juhabach must hate him for summoning his dead men and forcing him to break them. However, he then declares that his pain is nothing compared to that of all the Shinigami he killed. He proceeds to use Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin, instantly destroying a massive portion of Juhabach's torso, as well as most of his left arm. Believing the fight finished, he then deactivates his Bankai, prompting a deluge of water to fall. Mortally wounded, Juhabach states that his power was not enough, apologizing to Juhabach-sama. | characters = #Ройд Ллойд (в виде Яхве) #Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото #Зайдриц #Альгора #Хьюберт #Неназванный штернриттер (воспоминание) #Бамбиетта Бастербайн (воспоминание) #Эс Нот (воспоминание) #Неназванный штернриттер (воспоминание) #Ичиго Куросаки (воспоминание) | episodes = }} Ссылки Навигация en:Volume 57 Категория:Манга